Down to Business
by Ms.Emerald
Summary: Amalia Darling never expected to be out of work, but she was fired and now she teams up with a reporter who seems very odd and sometimes too fast to be human. Now they are going to discover why Amalia was fired.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story, I just wish to say I do not intend to break any copy right laws, this is my own idea and if anything else is similar then it is by coincidence. I have made most of the places and names up, now enjoy...

Chapter 1: Expect the unexpected

"I have my lunch, check. I have my briefcase, check. I have my keys, check. And my laptop...not check." I muttered as I spun around the room making sure I had everything. Then I walked back into the kitchen and found my computer on the counter. A simple, silly mistake. "Check." I smiled and grabbed the handle. Then I was out the door and into the car in 15 seconds flat.

I was on my way to work and felt worried that I had forgotten something today. I would be making a presentation that might make or break my career. Then I would be with clients for the rest of the day. Just 15 minutes and I would arrive to work. The traffic was normal and everything was right on schedule, except for my minor forgetfulness of my laptop, but that was already made up in time for the speed I was moving today. It simply put me exactly on schedule.

I pulled into my parking space and then was taking the short, 20 second, walk to the security gate, flashed my ID and was walking to my office to prepare.

I was nervous, but not behind—the most important factor. I would keep my presentation simple and concise and would be finished at approximately 9:36 am. Everything was already going perfectly.

I was at the office, 7:00 am, saving time for later as I complied all of my cases into separate folders on my office computer and then cleared my desk after checking every stray paper to make sure I wouldn't be forgetting anything important. I was all about deadlines.

Then I pulled out my laptop and set it adjacent to my office monitor. When Henry Benzel walked in. "Hi Henry." I greeted him.

"Hi, uh Amalia. Mr. Henderson wishes to see you." He explained quietly and left. I stared after him, a surge of worry washed over me. But I would still be on schedule even after this odd meeting.

I walked into his grand office with a perky smile set on my face. I was the youngest co-CEO of Henderson and Cabal Industries. Now I was in my zone, I could accomplish anything and was willing to take risks.

"Amanda, nice to see you." He began with an uncomfortable grin on his face. "Please sit." He sighed. I was already working out a way to tell him politely my name was not Amanda.

"Hello sir, it's Amalia." I explained shortly after shaking his hand and sitting.

"Ah, yes, Amalia, sorry," He apologized but didn't look very sorry.

"Sir, may I enquire what this is about?" I asked counting the seconds as I spoke.

"You see Amalia, we have had to make some cutbacks," He began. "I am sorry to say that you were included." His gaze was glued to the wall behind me. I was speechless. They were letting _me_ go? I had the highest efficiency, none of my clients had ever complained and I hadn't taken a sick day in 3 years.

"M-me?" I repeated—completely shocked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He stood up from his comfy leather chair and walked around his desk to give me a pat on my hand. "You will of course be paid for this unexpected situation, I mean you are one of our brightest minds, and I will be sorry to see you go." His face held no emotion though. It was like he had forgotten I had helped the company out of so many problems but none of that mattered anymore.

"Of course, I will go clean up my desk now." I offered, standing up.

"Atta girl, a young thing like you won't have any trouble finding a job." He encouraged. But all I could think of was, _what possible reason did he have to get rid of me?_ I left the large office and walked back to my own, already finding all of my things packed in boxes on my desk.

I felt like I was about to break down, but that wouldn't be an option. I needed to go out and find a job _now_.

I grabbed the boxes and was out the door and in my car with 10 seconds to spare. I checked my keys, that I had everything and then drove out of the parking lot, holding myself together only by a thread. I was in my driveway and with just 10 seconds I was inside the apartment holding my boxes only to break down inside the door and slide to the floor.

It wasn't fair. I had put my entire life into this company and now they had the nerve to get rid of me? Wasn't I a good asset? I had pulled out of scrapes and never made a mistake I couldn't fix with seconds to spare.

Now I had all the time in the world and my time-management schedule was out the window. I needed to figure this out.

I set up my laptop in the living room and was typing so fast my fingers became a blur. I first typed 'Henderson and Cabal Ind.' with the latest hits on the top I clicked the very first link.

_As recent events have shown, Henderson and Cabal Industries do not know how to handle finances. With over 300 employees losing their jobs today, it is a tragedy. It seems that H & C Ind. haven't clued in to the many signs that they should up their prices and keep their mouths shut. _

_It was reported they have fired even reliable and important employees like Miss Amalia Darling, one of the company's top co-CEOs. She is lost and now every other company will be working hard to snap her up. _

_With such problems H & C Ind. will be in deep trouble and the business may end with similar results to the Enron case. _

_By: Jamey Banks. _

I blinked back the tears, even this Jamey Banks knew how important I was to the company, yet somehow this awful greed had happened.

The article delved deeper into Henderson's greed for money and how he had taken many cuts on salaries keeping the money for himself. Apparently Cabal hadn't known anything, but it might be a tactic to keep a lawsuit away from him.

All I knew was that I needed a job—sooner rather than later.

First I would go and pig out over some ice cream.

I had sat down and was watching the movie channel, with no real clue as to what movie was playing. I had a bucket of rocky road ice cream sitting in my lap and it felt like a moment I really wished I had a pet. A cute little kitten...

The ice cream however, had been long freezer burnt. I had only kept the bucket as a reminder of my past life. I had given up any sweets or candy when I began my job. But after so long all I had now was an awful stomach ache and tear-stained cheeks.

The movie ended and I just watched the credits yet couldn't remember any of the names that showed. I hadn't even had time for TV in years. I hadn't even read a _magazine _in 4 years well at least not one that talked about actors or many celebrities, mainly I read about entrepreneurs.

I was back on my computer and almost went to employment sites, but decided to look into this Jamey Banks person. I wanted to know everything about them, and then I would track them down and find out how they scored this information.

My first search gave millions of results so I narrowed it down and found this:

_Jamey Banks is one of the Daily Chromes top investigative reporters, he is renowned and has earned one Nobel Peace Prize on an article entitled 'The ins and outs of life'. Now Jamey is looking for a secretary to help: if you are looking for a job or have any information please call the number below:_

phone number here

I quickly snatched my cell phone and began dialling the numbers, but before I pressed send I rehearsed what I would say when the person on the other line answered.

"Jim Banks speaking." He answered and I was short of breath. I felt like I should have done more research.

"This is Amy Darling, I saw you were looking for a secretary and wondered if I could arrange an interview." I explained politely.

"Ah, of course, that could be arranged, now what times are you available?" He asked.

"Any time." I replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Great, then I will see you in one hour at the Panda Bar, in downtown New York; if you make it there then I can almost guarantee that you will have the job." Jamey hung up. I still had the phone to my ear and was listening to a dial tone, but felt someone in shock.

I was back on my computer and typing in the Panda Bar. It didn't actually come up with many results but the most popular was an ad for the Panda Bar in Scotland.

Then I took those results and narrowed my search, eventually I saw that it was about a 15 minutes drive from my apartment. I quickly printed out a map, hopped in my car and was on my way to the bar.

Now, let me tell you it was much more difficult than it had seemed on the map, but I made it to the bar with minutes to spare and was sitting in a booth near the front when I heard a voice behind me.

"Pretty good, I assume you are Amy Darling." Jamey's voice was behind me, I quickly stood up and turned around, "Or should I saw Amalia Darling?" Jamey had short chocolate brown hair and reminding me of some typical athletic American. He was tall and seemed really fit—as I said, athletic. His eyes were a very warm brown and his eye lashes just invited you to continue staring.

"Amalia, and would you prefer Jamey or Jim?" I returned briskly.

"Ah, so a sharp tongue to go with those lovely eyes." Jamey laughed. "Call me Jim." He finished. "Now sit..." He gestured to the booth I had already occupied. I sat, almost in a robotic way.

He waved for the waiter and ordered something that I didn't catch as he spoke so fast. "Right, how _did_ you find this place?" He asked, his arms crossed on the edge of the table and he seemed to be slightly leaning forward.

"What do you mean? It wasn't that hard once you have a map." I retorted. Something about him was just putting me on edge and making me cranky.

"You actually found a map, I am impressed. Maybe you have what it takes to be my secretary after all." Jim mused.

"I actually came to talk about that article you wrote earlier today." I explained.

"Oh, that Henderson and Cabal Industries one?" He seemed to roll his eyes.

"Yes, _that one_." I responded.

"I suppose you would be curious about that. Now tell me, what do you want to know?" He seemed lazily relaxed and set at ease.

"How did you find that information and have the article printed before even I found out I was being fired?" I asked in the same brute like manner I may talk to an interviewee with.

"I am a _very_ good investigative reporter and I have an inside source." He responded mysteriously. I just glared at him; it was no help that he was acting like such a know-it-all.

Then the waiter came round and had a tray full of drinks. He set down a brown bubbling mixture in front of me and something else, likely alcoholic, in front of Jim.

"Enjoy." He winked at me. I just glowered this time, trying to get one of my evil stares going, but it didn't affect Jim at all. I tentatively took a sip to find out it was simply coke. I stared at Jim's and tried to guess what his might be.

"Don't worry, I don't drink this early in the morning." He smiled, "It's soda water." He explained. I didn't pursue that fact that maybe he was _lying._

"Anything else you wish to tell me?" I asked then took a sip of my cola.

"You have the job." He answered his face dead-pan.

Now it was my turn to burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Now please enjoy the story, it really isn't getting anywhere yet, but chapter 3 should bring some more action, it shoud be out soon!

Chapter 2: What do you expect of me?

I stared at Jim in disbelief. "Come on Amalia, we both know you need a job and I am offering to provide one for you." I shook my head.

"I was never serious about applying for the job." I explained and began to stand up.

"No, you can help me uncover the reason for why they fired you, it will make a great story." Jim responded.

"That's all you want anyway, just another story? Well I don't want to get involved. Good bye." I stood up and I left.

As no one stopped me I wasn't worried about Jim's unhappiness with my decision. I could find a job on my own; I was one of the best qualified people around.

I was in the small parking lot and about to get in when a hand fell on my shoulder. "Listen Jim," I began, but then turned around to see a guy that was most definitely not Jim. "Ah! Get away from me!" I screamed, sounding so girlish that I knew I would punish myself later.

The guy was huge, had a scar on his right cheek and a pretty bad 5 o'clock shadow. His eyebrows were even scarier! But it was how tall he was that would set him apart from anyone else. His feet must be like size 50!

Then he took my biceps in his huge hands and began pulling me to the side, but I wouldn't give up without a fight and I did my best to stop him. I had kicked his instep, kneed him between the legs, but nothing fazed him.

Suddenly he slumped towards me, his eyes had rolled back and his grip relaxed. I quickly stepped back and saw Jim standing behind the guy.

"Is this the place you always go for interviews?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Usually I find better company." He admitted. He seemed concerned, "Can I offer you a ride home? We can pick up your car tomorrow." He offered.

I debated quickly in my head, either I could accept and he would probably convince me that I needed to take the job he offered, but if I denied then I would be driving alone, going back to an empty apartment...

"Sure." I nodded my head. I quietly followed Jim to his vehicle.

I was in the passenger seat and waiting for Jim to start his truck, but he was sitting silently behind the wheel and I was getting the feeling I had just made a really bad decision.

"Will you still think about my offer? I mean you owe me one." Jim finally spoke.

"Fine." I agreed quickly, anything to move on past this awkward stage. I was staring out the window and finally looked back to Jim to see him scrutinizing me. Then he finally started his truck's engine and began backing out of the parking lot.

Then he was on the high way and I was grabbing the handle that is on the roof near the door. My mom used to always call it the 'holy shit handle' which made me laugh. And it was my dad that always did the crazy driving. I hadn't driven with my parents in a long time though, not since I lived over in the Middle East.

I saw Jim glance over and grin at me. He was having fun scaring me. I got the nerve to continue talking and was curious if Jim knew where he was going. "Do you even know where I live?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, I wouldn't be much of an investigative reporter if I didn't know. I mean I knew your favourite drink so come on." Jim seemed to be rolling his eyes at my stupidity.

Then I realized he was right, he had ordered my favourite drink—coca cola. Somehow I hadn't thought about that at the time—I had just been thinking about Jim's drink.

I shivered at how creepy Jim was behaving. He should have at least pretended he didn't know where I lived because now I would be worried about everything else he may or may not know.

I looked at the truck's clock and saw it was 11:00am, what would I do for the rest of the day? I was finally out of shock and thinking straight . I realized I had agreed to let Jim drive me home, but I had no other transportation for the rest of my day! What had I been thinking?

"Turn around." I commanded and put my head in my hands, I felt beyond stupid agreeing to Jim's proposal. I turned to Jim, "I said 'turn around!' "

He didn't even glance at me, he kept driving and his face was static. "_Listen to me!_" I shouted, but he seemed to be thinking about something else and his eyes were glued to the road, as if he couldn't focus on two things at once. "Jim, I said I want to go back to the Panda Bar and get my car." Then I whipped my hand out and hit him in the arm—but it felt like I was hitting solid marble. "Ow!" I screeched and Jim finally looked over to see I was cradling my hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled and then pulled a quick, illegal u-turn. He was speeding even faster as he returned back to the Panda Bar.

Just before I left I shouted, "I quit!"

I was jumping out of the truck and running to my car before he could get a word in edgewise. I had my keys in hand and was in the drivers seat within 15 seconds. Then I was speeding out of the lot before Jim had a chance to follow me.

I was safely home and taking a route that was faster than the one I had previously taken. I was running into my house and then breaking down on my couch—when the phone rang. I cautiously picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked and sadly—not even trying to hold back my anguish.

"Hi, Amalia, I just wanted to apologize for the way I was acting—" It was Jim. I _really_ didn't feel like talking to him at the moment.

"Whatever." I hung up and sat back down on the couch, trying to relax and the phone rang again, but this time I had abandoned the phone close by and answered again, but I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"This is _True_ _Hearsay, _we would like to book an interview with you," The reporter began but I had already hung up when the phone rang again. I planned to get some caller ID soon, I would need it if I wanted to screen my calls or at least stop the annoying flippant ones from news agencies.

I answered once again, trying to be polite. "Hello."

"It's Jim again, now I just wanted to ask that tomorrow you be ready by 7 and I will swing by your place to pick you up." He explained quickly.

"Listen Jim, I really don't think you are in the right situation to be asking anything of me, can you please stop calling?" I tried to sound polite, I really did, but it came off sharp and abrupt. "Bye." I ended, my voice was controlled and sounded to a sing-song melody.

Then I disconnected my land-line, if anyone needed to contact me they could by my cell phone. At least Jim didn't know my cell number! But then it suddenly began ringing, or at least it was my ring tone coming from my purse.

I was curious beyond belief and I was running to my purse. I answered the phone without even looking at the number—then instantly regretted it.

"Listen, Amalia, I'm sorry for everything, please just listen to me." Jim began.

"How did you get this number?" I asked immediately.

"My sources are confidential." He replied, but there was a humorous edge to his voice. "Seriously, we need to talk. Listen, I am outside your apartment, can you just buzz me in?" Jim sounded so sure of himself, and like he had complete control—which he didn't.

"No!" I shouted and hurried to disconnect the call. Then a knock on my door came. I cautiously walked over and wondered which of my neighbours would be coming over to visit. Likely it would be Nosey Ms. Butler.

I had no peephole so I couldn't find out who was there, I lived in a very outdated apartment unfortunately. I opened the door and Jim was standing there, looking surprisingly handsome and brooding at the same time.

"You have awful security here. As soon as you say to someone entering or exiting the building that you are visiting someone but are early or some such nonsense they let you in. I mean it really isn't difficult." He had his voice low, almost a growl, but he was too civil for that—or trying to be.

"What _are_ you doing here? Did you not get the message?" I asked and crossed my arms in the same manner Jim was.

"I need to talk to you, this is important. Besides, I wasn't sure if you would show up tomorrow anyway. We have all afternoon." He spread his arms wide as if to show how much time he was willing to bother me.

My willpower suddenly failed and I agreed to let Jim in. "Well come on in." I mumbled and my arms gestured how unwilling I was to have him there and that he better get straight to the point.

He walked in and seemed to act like he owned the place. I was glaring at him the entire time. "Not even going to offer me a drink?" He asked. I didn't say a word, but simply stalked to the small living room I had and sat on the couch, waiting for Jim to begin talking.

Finally I couldn't contain myself any longer, "Who do you think you are?" I shouted. "You should not be able to walk into my place and simply act like you own it! I mean can't I have my own life?"

"Just for the record, you came to me first—I am just following up." Jim had his hands held up in surrender.

"Well get on with it." I pressed.

"You need a job, I am offering, I want to find out what is happening at Henderson and Cabal as much as you do. I just need your help, you would be the perfect inside person." He began suggesting.

"No deal." I immediately spoke.

"Just hear me out." I stayed silent, listening. He seemed lost for thought at the moment though and didn't answer right away. "I need your help because I have a feeling there is some kind of conspiracy going on. I want you to help me find out what is going on. I have read a couple articles about you and I think you will be perfect for the position I have for you. Now please agree." Jim's eyes, normally brown had gone darker and seemed to flash with annoyance.

I had to admit I was intrigued, I was the entire time, but how could I agree to this guy—a _reporter_ who could always find facts and then bent them to make an interesting story. Yet, maybe I would get my job back in the end, there were only positive outcomes from this point on. I would have to trust Jim, but it could be worse. I had already agreed and then changed my mind—maybe it would be a good idea to simply agree, get Jim off my back and then I would get my job back.

"Fine. I agree." I nodded my head, then looked up. "What time did you want to meet tomorrow?" I asked, pretending my previous actions hadn't happened.

"Seven." He nodded, and then abruptly stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He was out the door so fast he seemed more like a blur.

Now I would be wondering why Jim was so strange all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally got the next chapter out :), now I plan to get the next one out in around a week so be patient :P Enjoy!

Chapter 3: When everything changes.

I woke up the next morning and saw it was almost 7, I was surprised at how late I had managed to sleep in. I had my body trained to wake up on time every morning for the past couple years, it was strange that I could snap out of it just like that. I guess I had relied on my alarm clock more than I realized.

I quickly got dressed and didn't have time for a shower this morning. By the time I had grabbed my purse and money I heard my cell phone ring.

I didn't need to look at the caller ID to know it was Jim. "Hel-lo." I greeted him happily for the first time.

"I'm waiting downstairs." Then he hung up. I guessed he was in a bad mood this morning. I was skipping downstairs, trying to not let anything ruin _my _mood.

Jim was waiting in his truck, seeming impatient. I hopped into the front seat and turned to Jim. His face seemed to clear with surprise. "You seem...eager this morning." He observed.

"I have been itching to do something since yesterday. I mean without my job I feel useless. And nonexistent." I admitted to him.

"You aren't useless." Jim interrupted any further put downs I may have for myself.

I stared at him for a moment and noticed his skin looked much paler than yesterday. It was also just as cloudy as yesterday—I couldn't even see the sun today. The clouds were darker than they had been yesterday as well.

"I'm not used to this weather." I began and swivelled my head. Jim remained silent and simply put his truck in gear.

I watched him carefully and could tell something was bothering him, but had no idea what that was. "So..." I waited, trying to initiate some conversation, I mean silence wasn't awful or anything, but with Jim it seemed to be deafening. Even his scary driving wasn't bothering me today.

"Are you planning anything yet? Any job interviews I mean?" He asked—almost too politely. I mean I thought he wanted me to stay at the job as his secretary, not going out already to find something new.

"Not quite." I replied mysteriously. "I figured I would take a small break, I mean it isn't like I will never go back to work. But I finally realize how much of a social reject I was and that I really had no life, so I plan to change that." I confided.

When Jim stayed silent I began twisting my long tresses around my finger, trying to get a sense of what was going through Jim's head. "Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"I arranged to meet Peter Cabal and his sister Daphne." Jim answered and I was a little surprised.

How did Jim manage to get the kind of power to talk to the big boss' children? I mean I always thought of them being under special security or something, like they had their own personal SWAT teams, which was pretty unlikely but I often had a wild imagination.

"Where?" I asked. He had sort of side-stepped the question.

"A restaurant that they deemed fitting." He answered—giving me no clues as to where we might be headed. I tried not to let my interest show but curiosity seemed to be in my extroverted nature, meaning it was something I couldn't hide.

"You really seem mysterious this morning, why the change?" I asked, planning a way to get a rise out of him.

"No change." He answered matter-of-factly. I stifled the urge to roll my eyes. Jim seemed serious and I wasn't about to object, but I would find out what was going on. Jim couldn't stop me.

"Ri-ight." I drew out the word, "Well if that is the case, mind if I ask about your sudden interest with me? I mean I know you figured out where I live, my cell number and my favourite drink so please continue." I prodded, working up to my final finale.

"That isn't important, we're here." He announced and turned into a parking lot. I sort of gasped as I saw where we were. A restaurant with prestige that would surmount anywhere else. It was the kind of place only gods would visit—or bratty, spoiled children.

Now I would be meeting some of the worst sort—Cabals. There were 5 children of the Cabal, I was about to meet the oldest and youngest. There was also a set of twins and one child that sat as the odd one out. From oldest to youngest they were Peter, Dmitri, Laura and Lizzie and finally little Daphne.

I followed Jim into the restaurant and felt extremely underdressed; I wished he had told me exactly where we were going. Then he simply glanced around the booths and began walking toward the blond Cabal children.

They were grinning and talking animatedly to each other before we arrived, but quickly shut their mouths as they looked toward Jim and then me. Somehow they had a special interest in me and I noticed they had a similar skin tone to Jim—as if they were related.

"Hello James." Peter spoke first. "Take a seat." He had been staring at me and was nodding in my direction as he jerked his chin to the booth's empty side. I slid in and Jim followed. Peter never took his eyes off of me, but Daphne finally had. They were both blond haired, but Daphne had much curlier ringlets than Peter. They both had the same dark eyes—almost black. It gave them a stark contrast to their fair complexion.

"Who is your friend?" Daphne spoke up and she had the voice of a true Cabal, one that would always command attention and followers.

"Her name is Amalia." Jim supplied and it was going through my mind what I should call him. His reporter name was Jamey, he had asked me to call him Jim, yet Peter had called him James.

"Pleasure to meet you Amalia." Peter smiled, giving me a once over. His eyes were glued to mine and I felt...different.

"Thank you." I was trying to remain quiet.

"You have a lovely voice." Peter replied with a flirtatious smile. I glanced away—but it seemed to take great willpower—to look at Jim. He was glaring at Peter.

"Stop your flirting and let's get on with it." Jim muttered. Peter just glanced at Jim and was still smiling like an imbecile.

"Of course." Daphne interrupted, seeming to hate not being the centre of attention. With a quick glance at her brother Daphne crossed her arms.

A low murmur from Peter—something that was too quiet for me to understand, but Jim nodded at whatever he said and Daphne seemed to know as well. Why was I out of the loop? Jim must have brought me along for some reason, but it wasn't apparent yet.

"I suggest we take this meeting to a more private area." Peter spoke softly. He stood up gracefully, followed by his sister, then Jim and finally me. I hadn't even known there was somewhere else we could go or why bother since the Cabals had chosen the place.

I rolled my eyes and followed Jim to a curtained off area. It seemed mysterious and secluded—almost dangerous, but I somehow knew I would be safe with Jim there.

We sat down on some plush velvet sofas and Peter was speaking to Jim, but they seemed to be conversing so fast that I didn't hear a word they said. After just a moment I realized their mouths had stopped moving and I tapped on Jim's shoulder, trying not to seem impatient.

He glanced at me; his eyes seemed dazed and confused. "What?" He snapped.

I huffed, now what had I done wrong? "Is there a reason I am here?" I asked, showing my genuine feelings.

He seemed to think this over in his head for a brief moment and then was about to reply when Daphne interrupted. "Let's go outside Amalia." She stood and I felt like I had missed out on her even being in the room. I sort of wondered what excuse Jim would have come up with anyway.

She moved quickly through the restaurant and we were outside heading straight into a limo that had blacked out windows.

I followed her in and felt odd—more like confused, but still, it was an odd situation. I was in the dark limo and couldn't see a thing. There were no lights, not even from the door being opened. Then the door was abruptly shut behind me. I looked around wildly but couldn't see anything.

Then someone pinned back my arms and I was struggling wildly. Then something seemed to be cutting my neck. I struggled even more—though it seemed impossible, the bars that held me back seemed to be made of steel. Then my neck felt like it was exploding.

I felt like I had blacked out—but was still aware of what was going on. Then it wasn't so awful, I felt like I was losing something though, as if it was a vital part of me.

I slowly lost any inkling of what I may have been going on and my neck was down to a low throb. Then brightness startled my eyes. I needed to just let go—I felt like I was in wind but my mind was so mixed up that I just needed to escape.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and found I was in Jim's truck again. There were red lights all around and I was confused. I then figured out they must be the braking lights and that we were in traffic. I turned my head and felt extremely weak.

I saw Jim's brown eyes, but couldn't focus much on them. I was about to rest my own eyes but wanted to find out what was going on.

"Where are we?" I asked—though my tongue was quite lax and it didn't sound like my question, yet Jim still understood.

"I'm taking you back home. Apparently you and Daphne were attacked." Jim answered, though I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Should I be going to the doctor?" I asked—but my mind failed me and I was into a dark slumber.

The next time I arose I was lying on my bed, atop the covers and feeling extremely dizzy. Then I heard a _bang!_ I jerked any remaining sleep away and put my feet over the edge of the bed. I felt hesitant, I had been so weak before—though I figured by now I must have recovered, though who knows how long I was out.

Another loud noise and it was coming from the kitchen! I froze where I was and noticed I felt much better now. I silently walked to my door, knowing just where to step and be quiet.

I looked around for something I could attack with. I grabbed my umbrella. I had no idea why it was in the corner of my bedroom, but I wasn't about to start complaining. I tip-toed to the kitchen and saw a dark figure standing in front of the sink. I approached and was winding up my swing with the umbrella, about to strike when the figure turned around, swiped the umbrella from my hands and stood like a statue.

_Jim?_ How did _he_ get into my apartment? Did he like search my purse to find the keys? "What are you doing here?" I was so furious I was almost spitting. My eyes were squinted and my arms crossed.

"I was just about to bring you some soup." He spun and I saw a pot in the sink—probably what was making the most noise, then a steaming bowl of soup on a tray with a bread roll and glass of water. Then he faced me dead on and looked me in the eyes. I felt mesmerized. "Now go back to your room and you should eat." I spun and followed his directions—but I didn't know why. I would normally never listen to someone just like that, especially when I barely knew the person.


End file.
